


The Dinglehopper

by Lokisgame



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: Alerted by the ruckus, Scully walked into the kitchen and saw Mulder, head on the table, laughing uncontrollably.





	The Dinglehopper

Alerted by the ruckus, Scully walked into the kitchen and saw Mulder, head on the table, laughing uncontrollably. Emily sat next to him, combing through her growing, red hair with a fork.  
“Emily!” She exclaimed, though it did take some work not to laugh as well, “it’s not a comb honey, where did you get that idea from?”  
Emily opened her mouth to speak, but made no sound. Mulder finally controlled his fit.  
“She can’t speak,” he chuckled, taking the fork from Scully and dropping it in the sink along with dirty bowls and utensils, the kitchen smelled like pancakes and coffee. “Evil witch took her voice.”  
“Really?” She glanced at her daughter, hands on her hips, shaking her head skeptically. Emily nodded, feet kicking lightly under the table.  
“She got legs in exchange, we’re walking to school today.”  
“You promised her pool, didn’t you.”  
Mulder shrugged, grinning. The kid had him wrapped around her tiny finger.  
He handed the little mermaid a clean fork and she drowned the pancakes in maple syrup.  
“You can come if you want.” He knew she would.  
“I’ll see what I can do.”  
Scully leaned over Emily and kissed her forehead, then went to collect her lunch from Mulder. Stopping three inches from his lips she whispered. “So, you’re the prince?”  
Mulder grinned, and without thinking twice, kissed his girl.

**Author's Note:**

> for @mulders-boyish-enthousiasm  
> You saw The Little Mermaid, right?


End file.
